


Missing Mommy

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [49]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy and Ashley come home to discover Lindsay has returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Lindsay sighed in utter relief as her body sunk into the bathtub and into the warm water. She then groaned as her achy muscles protested when she leaned back and rested her head on the tub edge. She glared at the ceiling and cursed the damn suspect two states over that slammed into her and them into a wall, the ground and a car. The inspector was sure Cindy would about die of shock at the colourful bruising all over her body. Then she pouted, remembering that she was home alone, with no redhead reporter to kiss it all better and no one year old chubby baby girl to smile at her like she was the most awesome person in the world. The brunette sighed dejectedly and sunk underwater.

******

 

Not too far away, intrepid crime desk reporter Cindy Thomas scooped up the pouting one year old Ashley into her arms and kissed her playfully on the nose. “There. Better?” She asked with an amused smile. “I know you miss your mommy, I do too, but in the meantime you’ll have to cuddle with me…”

The child looked at her for a moment and then giggled, wrapping her small arms around her neck and snuggling into her mother. “Mama…”

Cindy smiled widely. “I love you too, Ash.”

Martha barked happily and wagged her tail before trotting off towards their house down the street.

Walking into the house a few minutes later, the woman set the small brunette down, the girl plopping down on the floor and hastily taking off her shoes, much to her mother’s amusement. Once she’d managed that task the girl looked up and raised her arms, with a pretty smile on her face.

Cindy laughed and shook her head.

“Mama!” The little girl whined and wiggled her fingers.

But the redhead wasn’t paying attention anymore, eyes fixed on the leather jacket hanging on the coat rack by the door. “Linz?” She called out, a smile spreading across her lips.

The little girl at her feet perked up instantly at the shouted ‘Yeah?’ that came from within the house. She clambered to her feet and dashed away with an excited exclamation of “Mommy!”, only to stop and pout when she didn’t find her mother in the living room. “Mommy?” The girl whined once more.

Lindsay chuckled. “Yes, Ash? I’m in the bathroom.” She called out, hearing the pattering of small feet against the hardwood floor before the little whirlwind appeared in the doorway.

“Mommy!” The brunette girl exclaimed and launched herself into the bathroom and into the bathtub, still fully clothed, much to her mother’s shock.

“Ashley!” The inspector exclaimed as water splashed everywhere when the girl all but fell into the water and onto her. “What are you doing?!”

Cindy heard the splash, quickly making her way towards the bathroom, just as their daughter latched onto her mother in a hug and dissolved into happy giggles.

Lindsay blinked in bewilderment, holding her daughter close.

“Ashley Thomas-Boxer.” The reporter admonished in a stern tone, hands on her hips and a pointed look directed at her giggling daughter.

The little girl looked at her and pouted for good measure. “Mama…” She whined and then grabbed a handful of Lindsay’s hair and waved it about. “Mommy here!”

“Yes, I can see that. But why did you feel the need to jump into the bathtub in your clothes?” The girl looked at her mother in total incomprehension.

The taller woman chuckled, causing her daughter to smile wide and snuggle back into her. “Come on Cindy. You might as well join in.” She suggested with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

The redhead looked at the cuddling brunettes and shook her head in amusement.

 


End file.
